magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Synthetoceras
It's never been a problem to find a synthetoceras. They are exceedingly easy to spot, because they are truly massive creatures. They grow three times the height of a grown man, and as such are easy visible from great distances. Although they may be found without much difficulty, approaching a synthetoceras is quite the task. These companions have extremely fine senses of smell, and will flee long before any threats are anywhere near them. As one would suspect, there are not many animals that prey upon these creatures. A single kick from a grown synthetoceras is enough to shatter bone. Only the most desperate wolves would ever dare attack a synthetoceras. As for their diet, these companions are strict herbivores. They will eat absolutely any vegetation, and are unafraid to munch away on poisonous plants. It seems nothing harms them. This works to their advantage when winter sweeps over the land and food becomes scarce. Synthetoceras simply graze on whatever they can find, and are tall enough to reach the tops of trees. Snow doesn't impede their movement, either, as they are large enough that striding through snow is no issue. They do dislike warm temperatures, however, and generally remain farther to the north. Egg A forked horn can be seen jutting out from this tan egg. Hatchling Synthetoceras hatchlings are very difficult to find, and are never seen on their own. They seldom move far from their herds, and are extremely cautious. To create a bond with one is a process that takes many years, and great patience. Synthetoceras companions seem to dislike all noises, and even stepping on a stick in their presence will cause them to flee. Leaving them offerings of strange plants is a good way to earn their friendship. Synthetoceras hatchlings are particularly fond of nightshade and oleander flowers. Adult It's very uncommon to see a synthetoceras on their own. They travel in groups, numbering from just a few of them up to herds of one hundred. Although these creatures move in herds, they communicate with one another very little. They never make any noises at one another, and some people have gone so far as to theorize that they share a collective mind. It's true that when startled, a herd of synthetoceras companions will move as one, working together seamlessly. They react to everything at the same exact time, and even eat and sleep as a group. When resting, they remain standing, so that they might run more easily. Hatchlings will lean against trees in their sleep, however, and are watched over by at least one adult synthetoceras at all times. These companions are very wary of humans, and seldom travel near settlements. To bond with a synthetoceras, it is best to allow them to approach a person on their own. Complete silence works most effectively, as synthetoceras companions tend to bolt at harsh sounds. If one is extremely kind and respectful towards a synthetoceras continuously for many years, the synthetoceras may allow their magi to ride on them. Synthetoceras companions refuse any saddles, and only adroit riders can manage. To fall from a synthetoceras could cause serious injuries, as they are very tall and can run at immense speed, due to their massive strides. Trees can keep them from reaching top speed, so they only roam near the edges of forests. They prefer to wander around fields and plains, where their light colors blend best. Breeding Additional Information * No. 443 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (August 15 - September 14, 2013) * Released: August 15, 2013 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: Male have horns, females don't have horns. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gender Dimorphism